Tell me why?
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Es la entrega de premios de los MTV. Todos los famosos imaginables estan presentes, incluidos los medios de comunicacion, y los Jonas tienen un anuncio que hacer...y una cancion que dedicar.
1. Chapter 1

**Como ya todos saben, nada de esto me pertenece. Ni Miley ni los Jonas ni Taylor y mucho menos la canción. (Si fuera así, Miley y Nick ya estarían juntos otra vez. Y Joe le rogaría perdón a Taylor enfrente de todo el mundo XD)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Taylor POV.**

Estaba en un concierto organizado por la cadena MTV. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, quienes esperaban por ver a sus artistas favoritos.

Me acerque a sentarme con mi mejor amiga Miley, quien al igual que yo ya había hecho su presentación. Ella se veía realmente hermosa, tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas botas altas, con el cabello calleándole en la espalda en suaves ondas…muchos chicos habían dicho que parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Yo llevaba un vestido azul celeste con destellos plateados y mi cabello en risos…acababa de cantar mi más reciente éxito, recibiendo una gran ovación de pie.

-Hey, Taylor-me llamo mi amiga al sentarme a su lado-Estuviste increíble!

-Gracias…tu también-le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver algunos asientos mas atrás y toparme con los hermanos Jonas.-Ya los viste?-le susurre.

-Si…fue difícil, pero pude contener las ganas de golpearlos-reímos juntas.

-Chicas-nos dijo Lucas, sentándose a nuestro lado-Preparadas para la fiesta de esta noche.

Las dos nos quedamos viendo y después sonreírnos, diciendo a coro "Por su puesto!!"

La premiación transcurrió tranquilamente…Fuimos ganadoras de varios premios, Miley uno mas que yo por mejor película juvenil…fue increíble.

Nos sentamos para descansar un poco, pues desde que la fiesta había empezado nos la habíamos pasado bailando. Lucas no paraba de coquetear con las dos, pero nosotras sabíamos que lo hacia para jugar pues el ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas…Y nosotras aquí, sin poder olvidar a ese par de…no digo de que, por que yo no acostumbro decir groserías.

En ese momento escuchamos como alguien hablaba a través del micrófono.

-Hola, chicos-Oh no, esa vos no! Voltee a ver a Miley y vi que ella, instintivamente le apretaba el brazo a nuestro amigo-Bueno, no teníamos planeado cantar esta noche pero un amigo nos convenció.

Maldije internamente al mentado amiguito. Me pase una mano por el cabello y trate de no prestar atención.

-La canción que estamos a punto de cantarles es muy especial-dijo Nick y luego volteo a ver a sus hermanos.

-Esta dedicada para dos personas muy especiales en nuestras vidas-dijo Joe –o como mis fans empezaron a llamarlo "el chico 27 segundos"- mientras Kevin asentía- Solo queremos decirles a estas personas que, a pesar de todo, aun las queremos y siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.

-Y que esperamos que puedan perdonarnos-Nick termino el discurso y se coloco en posición para empezar.

-Selena y Camila-oí que susurro Miley y yo solo pude asentir.

-Esto es "Tell me why"-dijo Kevin.

-Y por favor, chicas-pidió Joe-Escúchenla con mucha atención.

-Esto va para ustedes.-susurro Nick y luego dijo algo que dejo a Miley congelada en su lugar-Te pido que me perdones…aun cuando hay 7 cosas que odias de mí.

Todos los que estaban presentes voltearon a ver a mi amiga y, por consiguiente a mí. Escuche como Lucas reía mientras Miley trataba de volver a respirar.

(Aquí les pongo la letra, pero traducida)

-Trate de encender mi TV para sacarte de mi cabeza-comenzó a cantar Joe- Estoy sintiendo algo en mi interior que no voy a admitir. No es que yo no quería comprometerme (quería comprometerme), yo solo no se por que. No puedo dejar de sentirme así. Dime por que?

-Dime por que, por que?-cantaron los otros dos-Esto duele tanto. Dime por que? (por que, por que?) Esto me hace sentir enfermo. Dime por que?…Dime por que?

-Ahora puedo ver que la tormenta no borrara (no borrara).-canto Nick, sin despegar su vista de Miley- Vestido en mi dolor y en todas mis lagrimas. Dime por que? (por que, por que?) Esto duele tanto. Dime por que? (por que, por que?) Esto me vuelve loco.

Sentir como Miley se levantaba rápidamente y salía del salón. Voltee a ver a mi amigo y el se encogió de hombros, indicándome que la siguiera.

Camine lo más rápido que pude para salir, pero sin querer llamar la atención mas de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho. En momentos como este es cuando me gustaría tener enfrente a Nick y darle una buena bofetada…el y sus hermanos parecían tener una especie de adoración por ponernos en el foco de la prensa. Para mañana en la mañana ya todos los medios estarían comentando sobre la peculiar canción dedicada por Nick y Joe a Miley y a otra misteriosa chica –léase Camila Belle-.

Después de 10 minutos de búsqueda la encontré sentada en la escalera que daba a un pequeño jardín.

-Lo lamento-susurre, y pude ver que ella se sobresaltaba…seguramente no me había sentido llegar.

Me volteo a ver y mi corazón se contrajo al verla de esa forma. Tenía los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, mientras que estas seguían calendo. Estaba igual al día en que Nick termino con ella, solo que esa vez llevaba el maquillaje corrido y esta vez no. Me senté junto a ella y le pase un brazo por los hombros, ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Por que, Taylor? Pro que me hace esto?-me pregunto, con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas- Yo no le he hecho nada malo…incluso tu sabes que ya lo estaba superando…por que ahora viene y canta eso? Y mas enzima, lo hace enfrente de todos! Es que acaso me odia? Me quiere ver destruida de dolor por el?- Escuche como nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mojando mi hombro- Pro que me pasa esto a mi? Soy una mala persona? Por eso merezco tanto dolor?

-Claro que no, nena-le asegure- Tu eres una persona maravillosa, que solo te mereces lo mejor. Y Nick Jonas no es mas que un grandísimo idiota-Ok, se que había dicho que no acostumbraba decir groserías, pero el se lo merecía- No puedes dejarte caer una vez mas por el.

-Me odia-me aseguro- Me odia y por eso hace esto! Pro eso canto esa canción…para hacerme creer…-guardo silencio y luego suspiro- Para hacerme creer que?

-No lo se.-suspire-La verdad es que no entendí muy bien de que trataba.

-Que lastima…pensé que con lo inteligente que eres lo ibas a entender-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros…pero yo no necesitaba girarme para reconocerla. Era Joe.

Miley se incorporo de golpe y los vio. Nick y Joe estaban parados atrás de nosotros y nos miraban fijamente.

-Ya estarás contento-le dije a Nick, con odio- Solo lograste hacerla sufrir mas.

-Vámonos, por favor Taylor-me pidió Miley y yo acento.

-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Nick y se acerco un paso.-Puedes dejarnos solos, Taylor?

-Eso nunca-espete.- Vamos, Miley…Lucas debe de estarnos buscando.

Caminamos unos pasos hacia la entrada, pero alguien tomo del brazo a Miley y la volteo. Ya iba a gritarle a ese cretino pero alguien se me adelanto.

-No me toque, Nicholas!!-Miley lo empujo fuertemente- No entiendo que diablos tienes contra mi…no se por que quieres hacerme tanto daño…pero ya no me voy a dejar!!! Ves estas lagrimas?!-se las limpio con furia-Pues estas son las ultimas que derramare por tu culpa!! Ya me canse de sufrir por tu culpa!!

-Miley, por favor…

-No!! Por favor tu!!-lo corto- Ya no me lastimes mas!! Me rompiste el corazón!! Te ame, te entregue lo mejor de mi, confié en ti!! Te entregue mi corazón y tu lo partiste en mil pedazos!! Así que por favor, ya déjame en paz!!

Nick bajo la mirada, dolido por las palabras de mi amiga y pude ver que Joe tenia la boca abierta.

-Ustedes van por la vida, creyendo que pueden hacer lo que quieran, lastimar a quien quieran, sin importarles sus sentimientos-le dijo, mas calmada, pero con el mismo dolor en la voz- Pues saben que? Eso no es verdad. Ya no mas! Vayan y cántenle esa canción a quien le importe…por que a mi hace mucho que ya no. Apuesto a que Selena y Camilla estarían muy felices de oírlos.

-La canción no era para Camilla-susurro Joe, pero las dos pudimos oírlo a la perfección.

-Pues no me interesa para quien haya sido…ve y cántasela a quien se la escribiste, pregúntale que le pareció y a mi déjame de joder!

Miley dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar asía el salón, mientras yo la seguía.

-Que te pareció la canción, Taylor?-me pregunto Joe.

Me quede parada, sin saber que hacer…hasta que la ira comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Miley llego hasta a mi, pues sabia que en cualquier momento podría estallar.

-Pero que diablos haces?-le espete- Por que me preguntas eso a mi?!

-Solo hago lo que Miley me dijo-se encogió de hombros- Que te pareció?

-Yo nunca te dije que le preguntaras a ella!!

-Me dijiste que le preguntara a quien se la escribí y es lo que estoy haciendo.

Tanto Miley como yo nos quedamos en shock…el había escrito esa canción para mi? Imposible! Vi como Miley daba un paso asía el, pero retrocedía casi inmediatamente. En cambio ellos si avanzaron asía nosotras, retrocedimos instintivamente pero ellos siguieron avanzando, hasta que quedamos acorraladas contra la pared.

Joe creo una cárcel entre sus brazos y clavo su mirada en la mía. Baje mi mirada, para tratar de refrenar el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Joe alzo mi mentón y antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

**Miley POV:**

Vi como Nick tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y se comenzaba a acercar lentamente. Sabia lo que iba a hacer. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. Extrañaba sus labios, extrañaba sentir sus brazos rodeándome…pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

-Por favor, no lo hagas-le pedí.

-Por que no?-me pregunto dolido.

-Por que…lo bueno de los años es que curan las heridas…-le susurre-Lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo-sonrió-Yo ya soy adicto a tus labios. Los he extrañado tanto.

Antes de poder siquiera articular una palabra…Me beso.

**Al día siguiente:**

Desperté oyendo el sonido de mi celular sobre el buro de mi cama.

-Bueno?-conteste, adormilada.

-Prende la televisión en MTV. –Me dijo la voz de Taylor-Hazlo.

Me moví lentamente hasta tomar el control del televisor y lo encendí.

-Y hablando de la grandiosa fiesta que MTV tubo ayer en la noche…la gran sorpresa de la noche la dieron los Jonas Brothers al interpretar una canción dedicada a dos personas especiales y misteriosas- dijo la presentadora-he aquí el video.

Se veía a Nick al frente del grupo y diciendo:

"-Te pido que me perdones…aun cuando hay 7 cosas que odias de mi"

-Es mas que obvio a quien iba dirigida esta canción por parte de Nick, pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que Joe se la dedicara a su ex novia Taylor Swift!

"-Ya se que debes odiarme pero te digo que esta vez es real-decía Joe al micrófono, buscando algo con la mirada-Por siempre y para siempre. (N/A:la canción de "Forever and Always".)

-Después de la presentación ni Miley ni Taylor, y mucho menos los Jonas fueron vistos… Esperemos que estas jóvenes parejas sean felices juntas.

Regrese mi atención al teléfono y apague el televisor.

-Que piensas hacer?-me pregunto.

-No lo se…pero no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora. Te llamo después.

-Ok…salúdame a Nick-rio.

-Y tú a Joe.-le dije antes de cortar.

Deje mi celular en el buro y recargue mi cabeza contra la almohada. En ese momento sentí como dos fuertes brazos envolvían mi cintura y me jalaban hasta que mi espalda choco contra su pecho desnudo, mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Hola, hermosa-susurro en mi oído.-No sabes lo maravilloso que es despertar con tu cuerpo desnudo a mi lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Pues, aquí con otro One-shot Niley, pero ahora con un poco de Jaylor.

Espero les guste y le den "Go" al botoncito verde XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Antes que nada, gracia por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Se que, tal vez, estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo y les pido perdón por eso. En lo personal odio tener que escribir Notas de autor para expresarme, utilizando el espacio que debería de ser para los capitulo, pero no veo otra forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes de forma masiva.

Ayer recibí un comentario en una de mis historias llamada "Miedo de perderte". Es un fanfic de Hanna Montanna, estilo Niley. El comentario fue enviado por Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo y decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimada gloria-cullen-potter: ¡Felicidades! tu trabajo se ha considerado apto para una nominación en Fraw. Para saber el motivo por el que Fraw te tiene entre sus páginas visita el siguiente enlace: h t t p : / / f r i c ti o n a w a r d s . fo r o s . w s / t8 9 / m i e d o - d e - p e r d er t e - p o r - g l o r i a - c u ll e n - p o t t er / (une los espacios para acceder) _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen._

_Tantos POV's lían bastante. Supongo que si quería que saliera tanta gente lo podría haber hehco de otra manera, ¿no? ___

_Y bueno, una vez más los signos bilaterales no existen. Pobres, ya casi me dan pena.__"_

Debo informar que tiendo a ser una persona muy impulsiva y al leer este comentario estalle y me decidi a contestar el comentario, por que realmente no me interesa tener que soportar a gente de esta índole. Lo que conteste fue lo siguiente:

Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo:

**Mira, no se de que va toda esta campaña que se a creado contra mi recientemente.**

**No te conozco y nunca había leído tus historias ni me había pasado por tu perfil...pero "lamento mucho" que mi forma de escribir te disguste...**

**Escribí "Miedo de perderte" como diversión personal (como todo lo que hago). Es un Hanna Montanna fanfic y lo escribí para una amiga muy querida que es fan de esa serie.**

**Debo admitir que tu comentario me desconcertó, pero realmente no me importa en lo absoluto.**

**Estoy feliz con el resultado que conseguí en mi fic y no solo en ese, si no en todos los que he escrito ya sean de Hanna Montanna, de Harry Potter o de Twilight. ME gusta escribir, lo hago para pasar el rato y no me importa si te gusta lo que hago o no. Tomo lo bueno de quien me lo manda y lo malo lo elimino de mi. No te gusta lo que escribo? BIEN. No es de mi interés. He recibido comentarios muy buenos no solo en ff. net si no en todas las paginas donde publico. **

**Preferiría que si vas a comentar cosas de esta índole o a "nominarme" para eso mejor te quedaras callado...pero ya conozco a personas como tu y he de admitir que son de las que les gusta pisotear a los escritores principiantes.**

**No se como llegaste a mi fanfic y no me interesa saberlo. Solo te pido que me dejes tranquila, si la forma en que escribo no te gusta pues NO LO LEAS!**

**ah, y "Gracias" por tu "Lindo" comentario:** "_Opinión: _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen."(Cita textual)_

**Repito lo dicho. **

**Por gente como tu, muchos escritores principiantes dejan de escribir solo por lo que una persona piense; pero descuida, que a mi lo que digas tu y los de el foro donde pusiste mi historia no me interesa.**

**Y si hubieras leído mi perfil te darías cuenta que no permito que nadie publique mis historias en otros sitios ni que las nominen a nada. Asi que te pido, de la manera mas atenta, que quites mi escrito de tu foro.**

**Recientemente se ha comenzado una campaña contra mi como escritora, y hasta como persona alegando insultos que no me interesa recordar.

Como lo puse en la respuesta, si no les gusta lo que escribo, NO LO LEAN, pero les pido que no me insulten ni pongan comentarios de esa calidad por que créanme que duele.

Lamento haber tomado estas medidas pero si esta campaña contra mi sigue me vere en la necesidad de retirar mis historias. No tengo necesidad de que me estén insultando por mi forma de escribir o por los temas de lo que escribo.

Antes de cada historia yo explico de que va a tratar, si no les gusta no deben de leerlo.

Y aprovecho este espacio para responderle a **Daxinirta, **quien me dejo un comentario en mi historia "Obligados". Si. J.K.R. decido dejar a Harry con Ginny, decisión que a mucho pudo disgustarnos pero que tuvimos que aceptar. Pero eso no implica que no podamos soñar con como habría sido si Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Mi historia solo es una forma de jugar con los personajes. Te molesta, lo lamento, pero asi soy yo. Soy Harmony 100% y lo seguire siendo toda la vida.

Jamas fue mi intención compararme ni con J.K.R. ni con Stephanie Meyer ni con ningún otro de los autores de donde he escrito, yo solo estaba jugando.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento.

Muchas gracias y espero que pueda volver a escribir sin ser ofendida nuevamente.

Gloria-Cullen-Potter.


End file.
